Mithra's, a tale of two lost soliders
by kikkie
Summary: Ever wondered why the Truesdale brothers never mention their parents? Well it's a simple answer, they don't have any. Their not even Human...Rated M18 for sex, violence, cursing, dark humor, Genderbender, kidnap and possible some dark mating. I do not own Yugioh Gx! Plz no bad comments. Pairing are Fem syrus/ Jaden, Fem Zane/ Aster and Fem Hassleberry/ Jim. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: I don't own yugioh gx or any other of the series, please enjoy this two part chapter of the story!

(Syrus Pov)

 _I stared at the little beaming light far distance of my room. Jaden and Hassleberry were fast asleep and snoring like idiots. When I heard Jaden talking in his sleep I knew it was time for me leave. I slowly got out of my bed, gently climbed down the rail then put on my shoes then walked out the room. I closed the door and locked it then proceeded to the light house where my older brother Zane was. Zane looks down at me then smirks before saying:_

"So did they buy it?" he asked me.

"Yea, as far as they know you and I are not on good terms, and I will be skipping class tomorrow." I tell him.

"Good, gives us enough time." Zane says. "Are you ready?" Zane asked me. I nod my head

"Is chepered off our backs?" I asked.

"For a while but not for long."

"All I need is a day." _I tell him. He smirks at me before going into his pocket then pulling out a silver PISTOL from his jacket, he gives me the pistol then says:_

"Careful not to shot yourself, their coming…" _He tells me. I could hear the creature coming towards us. I take the safety off then point the gun to the creatures. There were three of them standing in front of us but Zane kept his eyes to the water. One creature bounced on me, I shot it straight in the head, causing it to fall dead in a second. The other two then charge for me. Both Zane and I jump in the air and stomp on both of their heads. I smiled and said:_

"Easy!" But Zane kept his eyes to the water. "Is there something you see?" I asked him but he didn't respond, instead he looks back at me then said:

"Just be on guard, tomorrow the school having a prep rally. At that time leave the medic room and go to the forest and the flame flan eating at the trees. By the speed its going it might reach the yellow dorm so I suggest killing it before it gets there." _And with that my big bro begins to leave but before he did he looks at me and says:_

"Also you're much more powerful in your female form then you are in your male form. So I suggest going girl for the kill, Night Sy." He says before leaving. I head back to my dorm.

(Morning, Jaden Pov)

"Sy you okay?" I asked my friend.

"I'm fine im just not that hungry…" _Syrus tells me. Ever since his brother came back to the academy Sy been acting weird, like he was hiding something but I didn't know what. Oh, Zane came back to the school as a student for some learning dueling thing or something so he takes night classes. I rarely see him. Plus with Aster nearby I hardly doubt anyone will see him around._

"Well since you don't want your sea kelp I'll just take it off your hands then." _Jessie says. Syrus gives it to him with ease. Everyone at the table begins to munch away expect for Syrus. In the back of my head I could hear her voice:_

"I wonder what's he hiding?" it was Yubel, my somewhat demon best friend. Ever since we combined she was always watching me.

"I sense something off about your blue headed friend…like a magical force around him." _Yubel tells me. Before I could say anything the school bell rang for class. We all rushed to class expect for Syrus, who stayed in his seat._

"Sy aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Naw my stomach hurts a lot, I'm going to stay in the room today." He tells me.

"Maybe you should go to the medic room. I'll call your teacher."

"No!" He orders me. "I'm fine, I just need to be alone okay." _He tells me before getting up from his seat then walking towards the door. Before I could say anything else Hassleberry and Jessie started to shout for me. I left Syrus where he was then sprint to catch up with them._

(Lunch)

"Syrus is sick again?" Alexis asked me with a worried face.

"Yea, he has a stomach ache again. Poor kid." Jessie says.

"Maybe he's crying in his room because his big brother back." Chazz says.

"That's mean mate." Jim says. "The little guy just propyl stressed with all the testing and duels that may kill us going on his junior year of school (I don't want them to be seniors just yet). After a while it just piles on you know."

"And yet we can all handle it." Chazz tells him.

"I got it!" I shouted. "Let's skip next class and go sy, im sure seeing all of us will cheer him up _!" I said but before anyone could respond I felt my legs moving with my brain consent and ran to the dorm, leaving my friends behind._

"Did he just leave us?" Baston asked.

"Yes he did soldier." Hassleberry responded.

(Syrus Pov)

"I hate this." _I said out loud. I was walking for almost an hour and yet I still couldn't find this stupid creature, plus I was wearing 5 inch heels that were killing my feet! Why did I change into a girl for this, I should have stayed a boy. Plus I need to get back to the dorm before school ends, otherwise Jaden and the other will be wonder where I am. Also I-_

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOR**!" _I stopped in my tracks when I heard a creature nearby. It was the flan! I hate flans! Those stupid element creatures were a pain in the ass! I ran to where the noise was only to bump into a student…._ _ **JADEN!?**_

"Sorry missy, I was looking for my friend. Have you seen a guy…" He trails off as he stares at me. "Hey, do you know a kid name Syrus Truesdale, you look a lot like him."

"I don't!" _I shouted. The monster was getting closer, I needed to get away from Jaden before he does something stupid._

"I need to go!" _And with that I sprinted away from Jaden as fast as I can without looking back heading straight for the creature my brother had ordered me to kill. Then in an instant I saw it…IT WAS 3M HUGE ORANGE BLOB OR GOO!_

"DAMMIT ZANE!" _I shouted before pulling out my pistols and started to shot but my bullets looked like they were just being absorbed by the creature fat! I try to go near it but the creature was surrounded by a strong area of heat that was burning my skin. I couldn't even get near this thing. I reached into my pocket then start to throw bombs at it hoping it would get its attention and it did because it turned its whole body around and came straight at me._

"HEY!" A voice in the distance shouts, I looked over to see who it- oh no it was Jaden! And he was throwing rocks at the flan!

"JADEN YOU MORON STOP BEFORE IT-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _" I was cut off by giant tentacle on fire hits my back, causing nearly all the skin on my back to go. Jaden runs to my side, he gently lifts my arm and puts it over his shoulder, helping me to get on my feet._

"Hey get up! I got a plan!" He tells me. I nod my head and listen.

(Zane POV)

"I'm worried. He hasn't called in yet." _I said to the silver headed kid sitting next to me in class. Aster Phoenix, all I can tell you all that our friendship is a long story._

"Maybe he's just playing around with the Flan. You know Sy loves to play around with his enemies sometimes before finishing them off." Aster tells me.

"Yea but it doesn't normally take an hour." I tell him. "I knew I should have skipped today test…"

"And fail the grading period?" Aster asked in disbelief. "Crowler almost done with grading the papers, after we get out test results we can go find Sy."

"Fine…" I say.

(Syrus POV)

"Keep running Jaden _!" I shouted at him, Jaden was right behind me as we ran towards the light house of the school, it was stupid but it was Jaden plan. We were leading the flan to the light house so that it could fall into the water, hopefully it will work, and if not then Zane may kill me for leading the creature towards the school._

"Were here!" _Jaden shouts to me. The plan was to run towards the edge of the blue dorm where there was a weak mountain point. Jaden and I lured the creature to the end. The Flan stopped when it realized what we were doing then tried to turn back. I gasped before jumping into the air then summoning my axe hammer into my hand then hammered it into the ground, breaking the ground under the flan AND Jay and I. Big mistake! Because not only did I fall over 50ft into a propyl shark infested water but I can't SWIM! When my body hit the water I began to panic and squirm around the area, trying to find something to grab on to but I found nothing. My lungs started to fill with water, making it hard to breathe. After a while of struggle I just gave up, let my body sink._

"I'm so sorry Zane…" _I whimpered to myself as I began to close my eyes but my somewhat death was quick lived because Jaden grabbed me and pulled me up above the water, he then swims us to the shore. All that time I held on to jay for dear life. Jaden on the other hand was watching the flan die, it looked like it was melting into the ocean. I sighed in relief as the flan sinks into the ocean…then I realized something…school had ended and there was a bunch of blue's were staring at the ocean as well, along with them was Zane and Aster…I am so died…_

(Zane room, Narrative Pov)

"Not only did you bring a 3 meter size flame element flan near the blue dorm, but your nearly destroyed the lighthouse AND you made another aware of your powers!" Zane shouted at his lil bro. "Now most of the blue kids are going to be wondering why the hell there are burned black marking everywhere that leads to the volcano and **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE THING IN THE WATER!"** Zane shouts. Syrus stay quiet until Jaden interrupts their talk.

"Hey Zane get off her back she didn't mean any of this, she tried her best to destroy that flan thingy and she did!" Jaden tells Zane.

"Syrus knows where she screwed up in!" Zane retorted, not realizing what he had done.

"Wait…did you just say Syrus?" Jaden asked, making Zane face palm himself before continuing.

"Yes Jaden this is Syrus, my little brother in his only he's in his female form." _Zane tells Jaden but the brown haired boy did not do anything but stare. Syrus started to feel unease and didn't even try to look at Jaden, she felt to embarrassed. Zane sighs before walking over to his desk to look for something while Aster just watched him from his bed._

"Sy…you're a girl?" Jaden asked his best friend. Syrus looked over at Jaden then smiled at him before opening her mouth to say:

"Not exactly."

Kikkie: Part 1 of 2, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R and plz no bad comments!


	2. part 2

"A Mithra!?" Jaden says in excitement. "Tell me more!" Jaden begs Zane as he starts to jump up and down on his bed, making Zane upset and Syrus a little nervous.

"Jay, I think it's time for us to leave. It's getting late and I am tired." Syrus tell her best friend.

"What!? But Zane still need to tell me what a Mithra is! Also its not even noon." Jaden tells his best friend, making syrus sigh before saying:

"Jaden, we will tell you everything about BUT you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what we are and what you saw. Promise?" Syrus asked Jaden. Jaden smiled at the girl in front of then nod his head. Syrus nods back before looking at her big brother. Zane closes his eyes then starts to explain:

"Syrus and I are experiments, or morally, corpses brought back to life." Zane explained.

"Like Zombies!?" Jaden asked.

"No, we are different than zombies."

"How so?"

"For one we don't eat brains!" Zane shouted at Jaden in an upset tone, he did not sound to happy. Jaden decided it be best to stay quite as Zane explained.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Jaden said.

"Good, as I was saying, Syrus and I are reanimated corpse of fallen soldiers that fight monsters...that's all you need to know." Zane said.

"What!? There more to this story!" Jaden said.

"There is but i don't trust you enough to tell you the rest, now get out of my room. I need to think." Zane orders the two. Syrus nods her head before grabbing Jaden hand then leads him out if the room with her, leaving Zane alone.

"Your so mean Zany-boo!" A voice called out to Zane. Zane looks over his shoulder and saw his nemesis Aster Phoenix stand right behind him.

"I'm not in the mood!" Zane says as he takes a seat on his bed. Aster walks over to Zane then takes a seat next to him, the silver head boy had a huge smile on his face.

"Is it because oh Sy?" Aster asked.

"Yes, It is." Zane muttered. "He fucked up and now we Jaden know what we are."

"Are you afraid that he will tell people what you are?" Aster asked.

"No, i'm afraid Syrus may take him as her mate."

"Like what you did with me?" Aster asked Zane right before he pushes the royal blue haired teen down on the bed then crawled on top of his body. Aster then leans his face down to Zane until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

(Jaden room)

"Tell me more Sy!" Jaden begged his friend like puppy dog begging for a treat but Syrus was strong.

"No! Besides you should go down stairs and eat something. It's almost dinner time and I need to go out."

"Are you going to fight more monsters sy!? Can I come with you?"

"No! It's almost night time and I have...duties." Syrus says as she looks to the sky before realizing that she was near the red dorm in her female form. Syrus was about to run but if was too late for she was spotted by no other then Hassleberry and Jim.

"Good evening Jaden, who's your lil friend?" Jim asked as he approaches the two.

"Ummm...she's my…" Jaden panicked.

"Hey, you know you remind me of someone little missy, what's your name?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's...um...ALICE!" Jaden shouted out. "Her name is Alice and she's my girlfriend." Jaden said, making Syrus face go from normal to red to blue in less than 5 seconds.

"You...have a girlfriend?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yea, we've been dating for two years now! Isn't that right Alice?" Jaden asked Syrus or morally Alice. Syrus blushed again before looking at Jaden then back To Jim and Hassleberry to say:

"Well, more like since freshmen year." she joked before quickly walking out of the room but only to be stopped when Jaden shouted:

"Oh Alice! Don't forget about OUR plans tonight!" Jaden shouted at her. She looks at him over her shoulders then said:

"I won't…"

(In Zane room)

"Where is he!? He knows we have to go into the mines today!" Zane shouted at Aster as she grabs her boots to put them on, yes Zane was in female form. She had long silky purple hair that when down to her hips. her lips were big, pink and kissable with purple eyes that glowed as bright as the moon. her body was so curvy with huge breast, small waist and a big muscular butt that barely was covered her by her navy blue circle skirt that went well with her blue sailor top that had a white tie and collar stripes on it. She had long slender but muscular legs that wore white thigh high with her white high heel black lace boots that were 5 inches long.

"I am sure he is coming Zane just stay calm." Aster tells Zane as he changes his outfit from his silver suite to a tight white sleeveless zip up hoodie with black string and white pants with buckle up boots.

"I think we should go." Zane tells Aster.

"But we need Sy ability to-NOW!" Zane shouted at Aster, before the silvered haired boy could say anything Syrus walked through the door dressed and ready for action. She was wearing a long sleeve black dress that went to her knees with each end side had a cut on the sides. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Here!" Syrus shouts as she enters the room with Katana on her back and her pistol in her leg holster.

(Dinner time at the red dorm)

"You have a girlfriend?" Alexis asked with a hint of anger in her voice. It was 7:15pm and the moon was up, shining its bright light on the red dorm.

"Yea, I'm sorry I never told you guys but I was to shy at the time." Jaden said with a huge blush on his face. The group starts to eat for a while before Chazz looks up from his plate to ask:

"Where's Syrus?" Chazz asked making everyone notice right away that Syrus was missing.

"Yes where is he, I have not seen in all day." Baston says.

"Maybe he's in the room." Jessie says as he stands up from his seat. "I'll go get him."

"Wait!" Jaden says. "Syrus is with Zane so don't go looking for him." Jaden begged, making everyone at the table look at him weird.

"Is everything okay Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little worried...in fact I need to go." Jaden says right before he stood up from his seat to then runs out the room.

 **Kikkie: sorry chapter is short. Thank you for reading~**


End file.
